bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Seltu (BK)
Seltu was a male Toa of Friction from the RPG series, Bionicle Kingdoms and he was play by BZPower member, Suletu Master. Originally there were some plans to bring the character back into the RPG to be used for a minor role in Karzahni. However due to the server crash of '09, these plans were carted in some sense due to the decision to reboot the RPG with another sequel to try and make things easier on the members. However although the plans were unable to be carry out, they will be reference in the new timeline feature, where it will explain at least somewhat the cause of his death and what he was doing in Karzahni beforehand. History (This is copy from his profile in Bionicle Kingdoms: Redemption topic as such needs to be update with more details. This will be done at a later time.) Seltu has always been a vigilante. He co–founded a team with a Toa named Mata–Nuno, the Protectors of the Heart. After the death of his friend Mata Nuno in the saving of Metru Nui and casting–out of The Forbidden One, he left Metru Nui. It was only recently that he returned, only to find that everything had changed. For a while, he and the new Protectors aided in finding the Nuva masks and freeing the Cold Hunter Prisoner, Krakua, and his companion, the Sentient Avohkii. He had been made new Leader of the Children of Karzahni, an elite group of Toa who wish to turn Karzahni into inhabitable Land so as to shelter the Matoran who can find ways to flee from the great Ghetto that is Metru Nui had once been. By his side during this period were the Protectors of the Heart. Their destiny of taking the Matoran to Karzahni to live in the city, they build, would be denied of them by Veef's company interfered of stopping them from doing so. Electrus would resign from the organization as soon as they decide to head off in search of a new destiny for them to do. Seltu would have JMJ remain in the city as a spy for them. (TBC) Personality Seltu has a disassociative personality disorder. One side is a heroic, boy–scout character that is a great leader and skilled strategist. The other is more sneaky, instructs others to simply follow the orders that he had previously given them, and although he is not evil. He does not hate team effort, and always finds an alternative to open war. Most often, closed war. He becomes very frustrated if his team–mates make any sound when he is trying to stay silent and hidden. Powers As a Toa of Friction, he has the Elemental Ability of Friction, allowing the him to essentially create, manipulate, and absorb Friction. His only real limitation is that when he runs out of Elemental Energy, he must wait for it to recharge. The RPG has shown him to be the only one of his kind, although it possible others of his species exist somewhere out there. Nonetheless he seem to be a master of his element, Friction, as he is able wield it in powerful ways such as being able to stop one's heart by stopping the friction caused in one's life processes and by doing such it results in them being killed. Weapons A rope that Seltu made with nanoparticles. He has complete control over it, and can mentally re–form it if it is broken. It can also change shape, but cannot increase in size. It is extremely strong and cannot be broken as long as Seltu is conscious. Seltu wears many hidden weapons. These include many objects infused with disk power, as well as bombs, knives, darts and pellets. (This will be update, when I find the time to.) Category:Toa (BK)